Current map based applications require the user to identify places such as local businesses, stores, restaurants and other points-of-interest directly on the map. Typically, a user identifies a location of interest on the map directly or through a text search. Maps and satellite images that are currently used to access places make conceptualizing those places difficult. On the other hand, pictures and videos better represent such places. Thus, accessing place data directly through pictures or videos should be convenient and more intuitive. The invention is for a method enabling users to access or add place information directly through pictures and videos.